Star with Sonic & Gumball Vs the Forces of Evil
by BlueHedgehog1997
Summary: After an evil scheme from Dr. Eggman, Sonic & Gumball end up in earth where they meet the magical Star Butterfly. Together, they team up to stop not just Dr. Eggman, but also Ludo and his minions! Rated K plus for fantasy violence. Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by Sega, The Amazing World of Gumball is owned by Cartoon Network, and Star Vs. the Forces of Evil is owned by Disney.


**Hey guys! I'm back once more to celebrate Bisexual Pride Day, which, as you can see, is an annual celebration for bisexual people like myself! And I thought I would celebrate this occasion by releasing the first chapter of another new story I have in mind for my Sonic & Gumball series of fanfics! This time, however, I will be crossing over Sonic the Hedgehog, The Amazing World of Gumball, and Star Vs. the Forces of Evil! That's right, I'm crossing over my new favorite Disney show with my Sonic & Gumball series of fanfics, and making it the first sequel to Sonic Rescues Elmore (my first fanfic) at that! So, without further ado, let's get this fanfic started! This is Star with Sonic & Gumball Vs. the Forces of Evil!**

 **In Mobius...**

At the Mystic Ruins, there was a 15-year-old blue hedgehog and a 12-year-old light blue cat. Respectively, their names were Sonic the Hedgehog and Gumball Watterson. They were just exiting a workshop run by a friend of theirs named Miles "Tails" Prower, and they were off to a train station that leads to Station Square.

"So Sonic," Gumball started asking. "How is it at Station Square?"

"It's actually a pretty cool area," Sonic answered. "Most recently, they've opened a new hotel resort, which is pretty handy for when Tails has to do rebuild the workshop."

"That's cool," Gumball replied.

"And pretty soon, they're going to reopen a little casino we have there," Sonic continued.

"Reopen? What happened?" Gumball asked.

"Oh, nothing," Sonic said. "Just Dr. Eggman using his robots to try to capture me again."

"Ah, that makes sense," Gumball replied., when all of a sudden, Dr. Eggman showed up in his hovercraft. "What doesn't make sense is why he keeps spying on us!"

"Ho ho ho ho!" Dr. Eggman laughed.

"Why don't you just leave us alone already!?" Gumball shouted at Eggman.

"Yeah, you know for a fact you're gonna lose again!" Sonic shouted.

"I have you now, Sonic and Gumball, and this time, there IS no way you can stop me!" Eggman replied, laughing maniacally.

Sonic and Gumball then look around. "But, there's no robots..." they said, confused.

"Exactly," Eggman said, jumping out of his hovercraft. "Because I have a different plan this time!" He walks over to Sonic and Gumball, and then proceeds to say, "And that plan involves a new weapon I shall use... THIS PAIR OF SCISSORS!"

Sonic and Gumball see the scissors and burst out laughing, thinking it's absolutely stupid.

"Oh man, I'm so scared, you're so frighteningly STUPID!" Sonic shouts to Eggman, continuing to laugh.

"Oh man, what are you gonna do this time, cut out paper to make fake robots to kill us!?" Gumball shouts to Eggman, also continuing to laugh.

Their laughs end, however, when Eggman shows them that this pair of scissors can actually open up a portal to another dimension. Eggman pushes them both into the portal, and they scream as they fall into it and as the portal closes up. "At last! I'm free of those pests and can finally get exactly what I want!" Eggman shouts, laughing maniacally once more.

 **In Earth...**

There is a certain girl with long yellow hair, blue eyes, and pink hearts on her cheeks. She also wore purple boots with a spike at the end of each toe area, long purple-and-pink socks, a green dress with white ends, red horns, and a yellow star pouch. This girl's name was Star Butterfly. She went outside of a house and saw it was raining outside.

"Aww," she said, saddened by the rain. "Rainy days are never fun." Then she thought if an idea. "I know, I can just use my magic to make this day brighter!" She pulled out her magic wand (which was purple and also had wings and a star on it) and said, "Sunny da-" She was interrupted when a portal opened up in front of her and pushed out Sonic and Gumball, who screamed as they got pushed out. They all collide and fall to the ground in pain. Star gasped and said, "Oh my gosh!" She got up and proceeded to ask Sonic and Gumball, "Oh no, are you two alright!?"

Sonic and Gumball were slightly unconscious, but were able to sit up and respond.

"Wow, where are we?" Sonic said.

"Th-this," Gumball started. "This doesn't look like-"

Oh, thank goodness, you're still alive!" Star interrupted, hugging both Sonic and Gumball.

"Um, who are you?" Sonic.

"Well, my name is Star Butterfly, and I come from a different dimension called 'Mewni', and I was sent here by my parents as a foreign exchange student," Star introduced herself.

"Well, my name is Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog," Sonic introduced himself. "And I come from 'Mobius', as my people call it."

"And I'm Gumball Watterson, coming from my homelad of "Elmore'," Gumball introduced himself.

"Huh, I figured you two were from someplace else as well, since neither of you look like you come from this dimension," Star said.

"What dimension is this?" Sonic asked.

"This place is called 'Earth'," Star answered. "And there's a LOT of unusual stuff here, so I suggest you be careful!"

"Um, okay..." Gumball replied, puzzled. "So, why were you sent here?"

"I sent my castle on fire by accident," Star answered, leaving both Sonic and Gumball with their jaws dropped.

"PLEASE DON'T SET US FIRE! PLEASE DON'T SET US ON FIRE!" Sonic and Gumball shout in fear.

"Don't worry, I won't do that to you," Star replied. "Unless you're working for someone by the name of Ludo... are you?" she whispered menacingly. When both Sonic and Gumball both said "No", she then said "Great! Then you're just fine! Come inside, I want to show you where I live!"

As Star walked back inside, Sonic whispered, "Please remind me to be on the look out for what she does!", to which Gumball nods as they walk in with Star.

 **So, that was the first chapter of Star with Sonic & Gumball Vs. the Forces of Evil! I hope you had as much fun with reading this as I did with writing it! And in case you were wondering, yes, I will continue Gumball & Tails's Outdoor Adventures; on Friday, in fact! With that said, if you have any questions, ask me in PM or review, and I'll gladly answer! This is BlueHedgehog1997, speeding out to continue celebrating Bisexual Pride Day!**

 **~ BlueHedgehog1997**


End file.
